


Dinner in Bed

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Food Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel teaches Cameron the proper way to eat Sushi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner in Bed

“Jackson?” Cameron’s voice was filled with question and curiosity, but not concern, despite his current position.

“Hmm?” Daniel responded, slightly distracted, as he prepared his surprise.

“What’s happening here?”

“You’re naked.”

“I realize that.”

“And blindfolded.”

“Got that too.”

“And tied to my bed.”

“On board with all of that, really.” Cameron bit his lip. Daniel was feeling playful, which meant Cameron had to ask the right questions to get the right answer. “I thought you invited me over for dinner.”

“Mmmm…yes, yes I did.”

Daniel sat on the bed, near, but not touching Cameron's body, leaning in so that his lips were over his ear. “Do you trust me, Cameron?” Daniel whispered and Cameron blushed a little.

“I think the spread-eagle nakedness rather speaks volumes on that, doesn’t it?”

Daniel moved to his other ear. “I want to hear you say it.”

Cameron swallowed. His voice was deep and husky as he answered. “Yeah, Jackson, I trust you.” Daniel smiled against his cheek just before his lips brushed over Cameron's.

“Good.”

Daniel stood and moved to the tray with his surprise, watching Cameron trying to still his breathing and listen. Daniel brought the last of his tools to the tray on the nightstand, adjusting the lamp out of his way. “Hold still, or it will spill.” Daniel said softly as he spread a square of plastic wrap over the tiny bowl of flesh between Cameron's pecs and abdomen. It was the perfect size to hold the soy sauce for his planned picnic. He lifted the bottle and poured slowly, chuckling as Cameron fidgeted a little.

He took his time, picking up chopsticks from the tray and using them to gently trace the line of Cameron’s shoulder. Cameron shuddered and Daniel pulled back, waiting for him to settle. When he was still, Daniel went back to his exploration of Cameron’s body with the tips of the chopsticks, lightly tracing over the cut muscles of his pecs and down around the little puddle of soy sauce, tracing the washboard definition of his abdomen.

Cameron’s cock brushed his elbow and Daniel smirked. He palmed it lightly. “I thought you were hungry,” he said playfully.

“Jackson!” Cameron growled it, part frustration, part desire. Daniel bowed his head and turned away from the obvious sign of his partner’s arousal and returned to his preparation. Using the chopsticks, he grabbed some of the green paste and began mixing it with the soy sauce.

“Now you really want to hold still.” Daniel whispered softly, dipping his pinky in the dark liquid and touching it to Cameron’s lips. “Taste.”

Cameron’s tongue darted out experimentally. “That’ll burn if you let it spill.”

Daniel ignored the expression on Cameron’s face and started transferring the contents of the tray. Tuna, and salmon he arranged on Cameron’s left, just over the nipple. The dragon roll on his right.

“Cold.” Cameron breathed.

“Maybe…but hot…” Daniel insisted, as he finished arranging the various other pieces he’d brought home from his favorite sushi place after convincing Cameron that a little dinner at his place was the perfect way to unwind after a bad mission. He ran a hand over Cameron’s thigh, laughing aa his cock jumped. “I should take a picture…you look…delicious…”

Cameron moaned and Daniel debated. The camera was only on the other side of the room…

“Open your mouth.” Daniel said softly and Cameron did as he was told. Daniel rewarded his obedience with the creamy texture of ahi on his tongue dressed in just a taste of the soy and wasabi.

As he chewed, Daniel’s hands wandered over his arms, casual touches…drifting over muscles, under the upper arm…and Cameron shivered under the touch on tender skin that seldom got that kind of attention.

“Oh…” Cameron said around the last of the mouthful, as Daniel’s hands slid over his shoulders and up to cup his face.

“Shh.” Daniel murmured, rubbing his thumb over Cameron’s lips. “More?”

“Yes, please.” Cameron opened his mouth, closing it over Daniel’s thumb as it dipped inside and slid across his tongue.

Daniel stroked it in and out a time or two…then slowly drew it out. “Open.”

Dragon roll, dripping with soy sauce. His hands returned to their slow and casual exploration of Cameron’s skin, delicate fingers slipping over his hips, following the lines of his pelvic bone. Cameron’s cock was paying particular attention, and begging for Daniel’s touch. “Jackson?”

“Shh…” A finger on his lips. Cameron slipped his tongue out to taste it.

“Hmm…More?”

Cameron’s mouth opened and closed around the salmon Daniel offered him. Daniel’s lips made contact with Cameron’s neck. His fingers danced along his rib cage, flirting with the cold touch of sushi before he sat up and let them wander south. Cameron’s cock was leaking a little and it made Daniel smile. He offered Cameron more of the dragon roll, and picked up a clean set of chopsticks, using them to trace over straining thigh muscles. “I could just about eat you.” Daniel whispered as his chopsticks moved to gently rub up the sides of his cock.

“Daniel!”

Daniel smiled. He always knew when Cameron was close to losing control just because he used his name…his first name. He reached out and grabbed his cock, squeezing the base just enough to back him off a little. “Not yet.”

Cameron growled and Daniel chuckled. “You have to eat your dinner, Cam.” Daniel said, supplying him yet another piece of sushi. “So you can grow up big…” Daniel paused to lick Cameron’s cock, making it jump. “…and strong…” Another lick and Daniel could tell Cameron was doing everything in his power not to thrust his hips upward and into Daniel’s mouth.

Daniel took the last of the dragon roll and soaked up the remaining soy sauce with it before he said, “Open.” As he dropped the food into Cameron’s mouth, Daniel wrapped his other hand over his cock and stroked it, watching Cameron’s face as he wavered between chewing his food, and abandoning himself to the building orgasm. Daniel offered no respite in either, continuing to stroke him while whispering to him about the need for good nutrition…and all of it’s proper uses.

Cameron’s only warning that he was coming was a grunt as he swallowed and the movement of his hips. Daniel slowed his stroking, his long fingers curling around Cameron and twisting as he neared the top. The thick, hot come spilled out onto Cameron’s belly and chest, mixing with the bits of fish and rice that clung to him.

Daniel stood, watching as Cameron tensed, then relaxed against the headboard. Slowly, Daniel unzippered his jeans, dropping them to the floor beside Cameron’s. He climbed onto the bed, between Cameron’s wide spread legs and ran a hand over his thighs. “My turn.” He whispered before he turned his tongue to Cameron’s chest, licking up the remains and the results of the meal, working himself up from Cameron’s spent cock to his lips, where he shared the taste with him, tongues twisting over each other as Daniel’s hands readied Cameron for what came next.

Cameron’s ass sucked at his fingers as Daniel nudged his thighs further apart, hampered by the Velcro shackles that held his ankles to the bed. In frustration, Daniel pulled himself up and away, leaning backward to release Cameron’s feet so he could position him more comfortably. “Bend your knees.” Daniel commanded huskily and as Cameron complied, Daniel spread his legs and pressed them back toward Cameron’s chest.

His own cock was leaking pre-come now and he pressed forward, the head of his cock pressed against Cameron’s ass, and then, he was inside…moving slowly as Cameron adjusted around him. Cameron licked his lips and Daniel moaned. “Hot.” Daniel pressed in harder.

“Damn!” Cameron shifted himself under Daniel, just a tiny adjustment, but it brought Daniel in deeper and pressed his cock against Cameron’s sweet spot. “More.” Cameron rasped through clenched teeth and Daniel nodded, but didn’t speak.

He pulled himself nearly out of Cameron, then went back for more. “Daniel.” Cameron wheezed his name and Daniel knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. A few hard thrusts and he felt it coming.

He groaned as he came, Cameron’s legs slipping around his back and somehow managing to pull him even closer. Daniel shuddered as he collapsed forward onto Cameron, and tried to marshal his breathing. After a few moments, he maneuvered himself so that he could pull the blindfold off. “So?”

Cameron’s eyes danced with mischief as they met Daniel’s. “I kike your way much better.”

Daniel grinned, then collapsed back on Cameron’s chest. “I thought you might.”

“You going to untie me now?”

“I don’t know. I might.”

“Might?” The look Cameron gave him might have been murderous, had he not known that the colonel rather enjoyed the position he was currently in.

“Well…I did get dessert…”


End file.
